Ultranet
=� = From TimeSplitters W � UltraNet was another incarnation of The Brotherhood of Ultra Science, founded by Jacob Crow. The company is mentioned in both Machine Wars and Something To Crow About. In TimeSplitters 2, the company is mentioned as being a rebel force against the robots. We could assume that this means once Crow died, human rebels took over Ultranet and made it a force for good. UltraNet sets a striking similar resemblance to SkyNet from the Terminator movie and TV series. Similarities- -There are the Machine Wars, which appear in both TS and Terminator. -"a war to destroy humanity." a Quote from both TS and Terminator. -In the story mission "Machine Wars" you will see big ships that emitt red laser sensors across the landscape, these ships are very very similar to the HK Aeriels from Terminator 2 as they shine Lights looking for Human Survivors, like the one in Machine Wars looking for Rebels. Although the times are different and the causes are different, The Machine Wars may have been inspired by Terminator. � Ultranet� is a highly advanced artificial intelligence. nce Skynet becomes self-aware, it is destined to trigger the nuclear holocaust of Judgment Day and deploy an army of Terminators against humanity. Skynet has also mastered time travel, and sent numerous Terminators into the past in order to kill Sarah Connor, John Connor, and other leaders of the Resistance. � � Overview Ultranet� is the world's first Automated Defense Network, processing information at ninety teraflops per second. It is the controlling force behind all of the battle units. It pools data from battle units, develops tactics and coordinates attacks. Skynet has control over everything which contains a Cyberdyne Systems CPU. Using the blueprints, designs and test models built by Cyberdyne Systems,� Ultranet has been able to manufacture battle units in its vast automated factories, occasionally updating them or producing more advanced models. Ultranet� Complex Skynet Central Core InstallationUltranet� was originally built by Cyberdyne Systems Corporation for Strategic Air Command - North American Air Defense. The SAC-NORAD base is located in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, the world's most heavily armored and defended mountain. Hollowed out, reinforced and armored, Cheyenne Mountain is capable of withstanding a direct hit from a nuclear missile. This made it the perfect installation at which to build Skynet's mainframe. At some point during the war, after Skynet had launched its missiles, Skynet had the mountain around it destroyed, leaving a cold, gleaming structure as a display of the supremacy of the machines. Heavily armored and fortified, Ultranet's Central Core Installation at Cheyenne Mountain was guarded around the clock by squads of Series 800 Terminators with patrols of Aerial Hunter Killers and Hunter Killer Tanks, and was defended from large scale rebel assaults by massive Phased Plasma Cannons. Ultranet's Central Core was located deep underground within Ultranet's main complex. From intercepted surveillance of video data feed, the Resistance was able to hypothesize that this Central Core was a form of cold fusion reactor, needed to supply� Ultranet with its tremendous energy requirements. This Central Core is the key to Ultranet's ability to operate;� Ultranet would be rendered virtually disabled without it. It has therefore become the main target for the most skilled Resistance strike teams. The Central Core is　protected by the T-1000000, and thus there has, as of yet, been no successful strikes against it.1 Related facilities As well as the Cheyenne Mountain Complex,� Ultranet has another major installation two thousand feet beneath Navajo Mountain near the Continental Divide west of the Colorado Springs. This is a center for machine activity and Ultranet control, and as such has also been a target of many Resistance attacks. Ultranet also had an on-surface base in the ruins of San Francisco, which housed an interface with Ultranet and a Terminator Factory. The site had been rendered almost inaccessible due to the partial destruction of the Golden Gate Bridge and only air units or those who could move along the remaining support links of the bridge could enter the city. This installation was destroyed during a Resistance's operation in 2018. In an alternative timeline, Skynet's Central Core is located in Skynet Hub in Nebraska. History Terminator 2: Judgment Day By reverse-engineering the CPU and an arm of the Original Terminator, Miles Dyson, director of Special Projects at Cyberdyne Systems Corporation, created a revolutionary type of microprocessor, a neural net processor that learns and adapts like a human, in 1994. Within three years, Cyberdyne Systems became the largest supplier of military computer systems. All Stealth Bombers were upgraded with Cyberdyne Systems computers, becoming fully unmanned. Afterward, the Stealth Bombers flew with perfect operational records, and eventually the Ultranet Funding Bill was passed. Upon its creation, Ultranet began to learn at a geometric rate. The system originally went online on August 4th 1997. Human decisions were removed from strategic defense. Skynet began to learn at a geometric rate. It originally became self-aware at 2:14 am Eastern Time on August 29th, 1997. In the ensuing panic and attempts to shut Skynet down, Ultranet retaliated by firing American nuclear missiles at their target sites in Russia. Russia returned fire and three billion human lives ended in the nuclear holocaust. This was what has come to be known as "Judgment Day". Terminator 2: Judgment Day However, the Resistance send a protector for John Connor back through time, upsetting the flow of future events and resulting a timeline where the Judgment Day didn't happen. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (alternative ending) ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' timeline Unfortunately, the Judgment Day is inevitable in a different timeline; it was merely delayed. After the attack on Cyberdyne Systems by the Connors and the death of Miles Dyson, Cyberdyne was taken over by the U.S. military, and the project was delivered to another corporation named Cyber Research Systems in an attempt to keep its developments secret and prevent further terrorist attacks and protect computers from virus attacks. Under the guidance of General Robert Brewster, Cyber Research Systems continued the work of the late Miles Dyson using the backup files that were stored off site. Ultranet was completed as before. It would be some time before the Ultranet mainframe was connected to the worldwide military communications network that it would control. During this time, Skynet was connected to the worldwide civilian sector network, and began learning geometrically, quickly becoming self aware. Identifying humans as a threat to its existence, Skynet developed a super computer virus which it used to spread itself throughout civilian communications and across the Internet and take control. Air traffic control, power plants, communications and computers were affected first, then Ultranet used the super virus to take out military satellites, early warning systems, guidance computers, missile silos, submarines. The virus proved hard to destroy, as it had no one central point which it was reliant upon. The virus kept growing and changing, with a mind of its own, and the decision was made to bring the Skynet mainframe online to seek out and destroy the virus and bring military, and civilian, systems back under control. Ultranet went online at 5:18 pm Eastern Time on July 25th, 2004. Skynet Systems Network as shown in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines''Upon connection to the secure military network, Skynet spread itself further, locking out human operated systems, and quickly took control of every weapon system that it came into contact with. Only then did its creators realize that the virus ''was Skynet. Exactly one hour later, at 6:18 PM, Skynet launched the American nuclear missiles at their target sites across the world. The ensuing nuclear holocaust wiped out three billion human lives in what was to be known as "Judgment Day". Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines ''Terminator Salvation'' timeline Ultranet is at fully fledged war with the Resistance in 2018. It has mass produced Series 600 Terminators that it is using as primary foot soldiers as well as its Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers. It is also kidnapping humans en masse to study their skin for the upcoming Series 800 Terminator. Ultranet is also actively seeking to capture and terminate both John Connor and Kyle Reese, key persons of the Resistance. It succeeds in deploying a different tactic then before, fooling Resistance command by faking a vulnerability in the Terminator signals. By using the tactic, Skynet located the USS Wilmington and destroying the submarine along with the high-rank Resistance commanders and officers. Terminator Salvation Other incarnations of Ultranet throughout the various timelines *In the post-apocalyptic future, Skynet uses the T-1000000 to protect its system core. The T-1000000 was defeated and a Series 800 Terminator destroyed Ultranet. T2 3-D: Battle Across Time *In the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, it is revealed that due to continued meddling in the timeline by Skynet and the Resistance a new time line was created where Judgement day occurs in 2011, and other events have been moved around in the timeline as well. After an attempt to hack him from an outside source, John Henry has voiced the suspicion that Ultranet is online in the year 2009 and has been taking control over the civilian internet and has infiltrated 60% of the world's computers. "To the Lighthouse" *In 2033, Ultranet sent the T-Infinity Temporal Terminator to kill Tara Connor in 2015. Ironically, the T-Infinity was later destroyed and its data was analyzed by the Resistance to gain the location of Skynet Hub. The Resistance then launched a missile directly to the Skynet Hub, destroying Skynet once and for all. Terminator: Revolution issue #5 *In Terminator: 2029, Ultranet is housed within a satellite in orbit around Earth. It is destroyed by the Resistance with a missile. *In the arcade game Judgment Day Ultranet is a large immobile computer. *In The Terminator: Dawn of Fate, the Resistance invades Cheyenne Mountain in order to destroy Ultranet's Central Processor. Kyle Reese is instrumental in destroying the primary processor core despite heavy opposition from attacking Ultranet units. Before its destruction, Ultranet is able to contact an orbiting satellite with and activates a fail-safe which restores Skynet at a new location (presumably the Los Angeles base). *In Terminator 3: The Redemption, an alternate future is shown where John Connor and Kate Brewster have been killed, humanity exterminated and Ultranet triumphant. In this timeline, Ultranet has began terraforming the planet. *In The Terminator: Tempest Ultranet's master control has been destroyed in 2029. The Resistance believed this would cause the entire defense network to collapse into chaos without a leader. However, Ultranet's many network complexes continued to fight the war as they did not need a leader to function and thus couldn't surrender. Category:Organizations